Love of the Darkest Kind
by Perfect as 4-5-1
Summary: What if Bella possessed a power that made Aro consider the existence of true darkness? But does the brightest light not exist in the deepest darkness? What shall Bella do when she is faced with the prospect of destroying that which she always held dear?
1. Prologue

**Delphi Oracle's prophecy:**

_A mortal will fall into Immortal hands_

_she has fallen from the light_

_The dawn has ended_

_No new day shall come_

_for the fallen has fell_

_with a shattered heart_

_broken by a lying truth_

_In darkness she finds her only solace_

_and though it may mend her heart_

_it does so with poisonous intentions_

_and its true intention shall be revealed _

_when life shall fall from Love of the Darkest Kind_

Aros POV

Never before has someone came and asked to be a member of the guard.

Interesting.

I tilted my head towards the visitor and continued to watch her, lightly touching the hands of my brothers to ensure full access to their thoughts and opinions on the newcomer.

Caius' thoughts were bent on finding out whether or not if the newcomer had a gift and how she could contribute to the maintaining of Vampiric order or should I say, to Caius' own warped ideas of order.

Marcus' thoughts were along the same lines as mine; pondering why one would come of their own free will to join the guard but I must confess, as a light smile tugged at the corners of my lips, I was curious to see the capabilities of this newcomer.

"My dear, you must understand that the sole purpose behind the creation of the Volturi Guard is to ensure the upholding of the one Volturi law; of complete secrecy from the human race. To this end and in order for the guard to overcome any adversary they may face, members usually possess a powerful gift that sets them apart from their peers; whether it be" – I pointed at Demetri- "a extraordinarily powerful tracking ability or" – I gestured at Jane- "the ability to inflict upon the recipient of her wrath feelings of immense physical pain, almost akin to burning…"

At this I noticed my dear Jane giving the newcomer a sinister smile devoid of any emotion, I hope the newcomer realised who she was dealing with. However when I glanced at her, I saw her unphased at the possibility of facing, what I knew to be, a very, for want of a better word, enlightening experience.

"You want to know if I possess a gift?"

My smile deepened and I noticed Caius straighten in his chair.

"Well my dear, if you possess one, we certainly shant say no to a demonstration?" I left my challenge hanging in the air, hoping to hide my enthusiasm for a demonstration of the newcomer's talents.

For the first time of the evening I noticed her lips rise at one side into, what I could only assume was a knowing smirk from the original bland expression of her mouth.

"I would be more than happy to." She stated almost sarcastically.

I didn't even try to hide the glimmer that I knew was shining from my eyes at the prospect of seeing this mysterious woman's ability.

"Pray tell, is your gift offensive, defensive or otherwise?" I inquired innocently

"A bit of all three really. However I would probably class it as offensive."

There was strange undercurrent to the tone of the newcomer when she said this, almost as if a human was speaking of something they didn't understand, couldn't comprehend.

I was most definitely looking forward to this.

I gestured at Felix.

"Felix if you please. My dear please allow your demonstration upon Felix. He is physically very strong and should be able to withstand whatever you throw his way without crumbling…"

I finished with an obvious mocking tone, hopefully making the newcomer feel like I was threatening her confidence and perhaps provoking her slightly so she wouldn't hold back. She simply smiled at Felix and whispered, quite clearly to us vampires "Should be", echoing my previous words with a confident air.

I again tilted my head slightly to the side and calmly stated "begin".

Felix lowered into a crouch and shot at the newcomer in a tackle that would take any vampire out, I should know, I had seen him use the technique in many of his memories of past endeavours.

However the strangest thing happened.

The newcomer simply disappeared and re-appeared at the other end of the tower, smiling her confident smirk.

I opened and closed my eyes a few times, blinking rapidly, having not noticed her, what must have been, extremely swift running.

Then a shiver ran down my back, odd, that had never happened before. I noticed an almost imperceptible change to the atmosphere that only extremely sensitive creatures like vampires would even register, yet consider occurred. And we all had felt it. At exactly the same moment we all looked over at the newcomer and, well my eyes certainly, opened in pure awe and perhaps…dare I say it.

Fear.

What can only be described as darkness seemed to swirl around the newcomer and before I could warn Felix, he had charged again, taking her evasion as a blow to his already colossal ego.

The woman's smile only deepened.

It was her plan to use his anger against him, how very clever of her.

When Felix got within three metres of her, the darkness accumulated and gathered at the front of her and, in an image that would be burned into my mind for the rest of eternity, it exploded in what can only be considered as a wave or a pulse of darkness and hurled Felix across the tower floor and into the wall in a resounding smash that continued to echo around the room.

What was even more surprising was that Felix hadn't hit the floor yet.

He was still held against the wall of the tower a good ten metres or so off the ground by an unseen force. However I looked closer and noticed an almost invisible shadow that seemed to encapsulate his body and I glanced back at the woman. Her hand was outstretched before her with the same almost invisible dark force surrounding it.

She then closed her fist and Felix fell from the ground smashing against the floor.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had never in all my years as an immortal encountered such a gift, such power. I looked up to where he was before and noticed the outline of his body slightly against the wall where he had smashed there beforehand. Felix was lying in a pile on the floor.

Even from here I could see the cracks running through his body from where he had been hurtled with what can only be considered as an extremely powerful force into the wall.

Shock ran through my system as the appreciation of the strangers ability ran through my head.

He was breathing heavily but I knew that the cracks would mend themselves soon.

I turned around to the stranger and took in her appearance.

She hardly seemed ruffled. I lightly touched Caius and Marcus' hands and registered their thoughts.

Caius was in practical awe of the newcomer and wanted to her for the guard as soon as possible. Already his mind had started to formulate twisted plans for her and her gift.

Marcus' thoughts were jumbled and full of worry and anxiety; he was searching for the consequences of her joining the guard, the possible downsides for us.

The biggest one being she was, obviously, the most powerful vampire we had ever encountered.

My thoughts, as usual, mirrored a semblance of both of my brothers.

I was in awe of this young woman and her practically omnipotent gift and at the same time was afraid of the consequences of accepting the hand of someone who was so powerful into the guard. While I continued to stew over these thoughts I decided to try and distract her.

"You said, my dear, that your power was a mixture of offensive and defensive etc. Would you care to elaborate?"

I saw her face become again the composed mask that she wore.

"When I was human, I possessed a mental shield; I was immune to any form of mental attack. When I was transformed I discovered I didn't possess a mental shield per sé, more a kind of shadow or black fog clouding my mind from mental probing or attack. I am mentally untouchable."

Her façade broke whenever she smirked at Jane with this comment.

Jane's mouth lifted with a snarl.

"I can also create a blanket or shield that can protect me physically".

I looked between her and Jane.

"Jane would you mind testing the newcomers statement please."

I said with just a hint of the burning curiosity in my mind.

I hoped for the Volturi's sake and for my own selfish sake that she wasn't practically untouchable; that she may have one weakness.

I glanced at Jane and noticed that her sadistic smile had returned.

For ten seconds there was no screaming or pleas for mercy which usually accompanied Jane's favourite hobby.

All I could hear was the inevitable and growing growl of Jane's rejection.

I chuckled to myself.

"Well it seems my dear, you are quite talented. Any other tricks?"

She vanished again and appeared right in front of me, startling myself and my brothers. "I can move as a shadow for very short distances, comes in handy when dodging..." She glanced down at felix with this statement.

And then what can only be described as pouring ink into water she vanished again and re-appeared at her former position.

Caius was practically dying with excitement. He reminded me much of a schoolboy, lost in a toy shop. I rolled my eyes at him.

Before thinking more of the decision I would make, I looked at our guest.

Really looked and studied her physical features.

She had long mahogany brown hair and a heart shaped face; she was average to smaller than average height for what looked to be an eighteen year old girl.

The woman had full red lips with a slight imperfection on the top one which only seemed to increase her general beauty.

I glanced along her perfect feminine curves and noticed she wore black knee high boots, dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

Altogether, She was a very alluring female and from the way she held herself I could see perhaps, that she may have been insecure in her apparent beauty.

She had crimson eyes but I could not smell any death among her and so I presumed she bought donated blood and drank it. This amused me in that she was, clearly, extraordinarily powerful, yet she didnt want to hurt a human. Ironic.

Why was I stalling I thought to myself?

"My dear, im afraid I did not catch your name?"

I said lightly with a hint of friendliness.

She met my eyes.

"Isabella"

She breathed deeply.

"Isabella Swan".

I smiled at her, a full smile that was sincere in its welcome, for how could I let a catch like this go.

"Welcome Isabella, Welcome to the Volturi."

**A/N**

**First Fic...Rather scary one must say, hope you enjoyed it as much as i had writing it...Re-reading it now i can see so many things i should've added and perhaps just a few things i should've taken out but sure hey, thats life! lol. So you know what to do, review - review- review!**


	2. Time Does not Heal all Wounds

_For all previous chapters and all future chapters i would like to say that i do not own any of the characters or associated entities from any work that belongs to any author that i may use within my story, especially Stephenie Meyer. However the plot etc is all mine :)_

Bpov

I stared out onto the moor, taking in its bleak appearance and apparent lack of life.

A small smile graced my lips when I considered that it reminded me of myself.

Bleak and no life.

Well, the no-life part I couldn't help, I was a member of the undead but the bleak part? It had been two years since I had joined the Volturi as an elite member of their guard.

Two years of destroying Vampires who threatened the sanctity of their rule.

It would soon be six years to the day when my life had practically ended and the will to live had left me.

Bitterness swelled within my chest as the resurfacing of those memories brought with them an entire storm of emotion that I would've preferred to lie dormant.

I closed my eyes and hung my head as I relived perhaps what was the most defining moment of my life – The Paper Cut.

Funny, supposedly when you transform, your human memories are supposed to become dull and murky but mine?

They stayed strong and clear, an eternal reminder of what I had lost simply by being human – By being able to bleed.

But no more.

I raised my head as the thought passed through my mind.

No more did I bleed. My eyes hardened as I thought of their betrayal of me, for my own _safety_.

I noticed the venom starting to pool at the back of my throat and my gift reacting to my hatred causing the dark energy to swirl around my figure.

I now was the one that made _them _bleed, made them cower in fear. I chuckled darkly to myself. As a human I wouldn't have hurt a fly. But as a vampire? I revelled in the ability to hurt and destroy those of my own race, my own _species. _

It was, I suppose, slightly sadistic to enjoy venting your anger out on other vampires, but sure hey, Life's a bitch.

I never will forgive what _they_ did to me_, _and so when I transformed, my want and need for revenge manifested itself in a desire to inflict pain.

Not to the point of Jane though of course, that's just plain freaky.

To those who deserved it. I was the Volturi's Assassin, The Dark Lady.

I smiled, the only part of my face you could actually see bar my eyes.

One of my few conditions when I joined the Volturi was that my identity be kept a secret and my gift be kept a secret. Aro and Caius agreed very readily, I knew they were power-hungry dogs and would lust after my gift.

So instead Aro decided that I would wear a mask along with my long black cloak.

I **loved** the idea of it. It was one of those ancient Greek tragedy masks, no apparent emotion on it and only visible were my eyes and mouth.

One side was black and the other was white. A bit like the Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera.

It had earned me a nickname; The Dark Lady.

Vampires feared me. I was an effective assassin, I could completely cloak myself in the dark, cutting off my scent and any sound that I could make.

I was invisible, a moving shadow.

There was no point in denying it; I LOVED my gift. That got me thinking again, what exactly was my gift? The three brothers didn't know exactly but I had an idea. There was a force, a dark energy that human science had still to discover. However they were on their way with the recent innovations in dark matter etc.

I could manipulate this energy to do whatever I wanted really. It was extremely destructive and I revelled in the adrenaline rush it gave me whenever I used it. I had a name for it; Umbrakinesis.

The manipulation or control of Shadow or darkness.

I thought it was quite a nice name to be honest. An air of mystery to it. Just the way I liked it.

Aro had ensured by now that my nickname had travelled the world so people would fear the Volturi's Assassin. However still their warnings went unheard.

The most of the time I travelled by myself, however on other occasions I travelled with Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec.

But I liked travelling by myself, giving myself completely over to my ability, not having to work as a team.

My lip curled up in distaste at the thought.

_Team. _

One thought away from family… Ugh.

Although Aro would never admit it, he _was_ afraid of me, afraid of what I could do.

That's why he never directly ordered me but simply requested. He knew of course that I would always accomplish my task and another one of my jobs was simply to scare the faeces out of the vampire world and fear the Volturi.

I think I enjoyed it a wee bit too much though… I liked being an elite member of the guard.

I liked being respected and feared among my species. I liked the tables being turned because now, Now **I **was the one to draw blood.

Ok, Ill admit, slightly obsessed. But what else can I do? And that was the reason I was here, in this godforsaken moor in the wilds of England pursuing a renegade vampire who liked to prey on entire villages in the middle of the English moors.

How anyone could live here, I really don't know as I surveyed, yet again, the desolate landscape.

And then I saw it.

Or maybe to be accurate, saw _him. _

He was running, he was quite fast, I'll give him that, but he was a good two miles away and he hadn't picked up my scent due to me cloaking myself.

My lips rose at one end.

I jumped off the top of the hillock and dashed after him, catching the scent of my ignorant prey.

I don't know where he was running to however I did soon start to pick up the scent of humans and I heard them aswell; A village.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at its outskirts, still completely shrouded in the dark.

I then heard a husband calling for his wife, looking frantically for the woman whom he couldn't find.

My chest heaved with sadness. This was what I hated about my race. Wrenching lovers, mothers and fathers away from their loved ones.

I knew the fate of his wife… A low growl rumbled in chest as I bared my teeth.

I also knew the fate of her killer.

I dashed through the village and ran to where I could smell the release of fresh blood and gentle rhythmic beat of a fading heart coupled with the disgusting slurps of a disobedient dog.

I fully intended on making him heel.

I walked down the alleyway where I knew him to be. I removed my shroud and watched as he jumped back startled with my sudden appearance and he what? He _growled _at me?

Honey, you don't know who you're playing with. I noticed him glance at my face and I watched with glee as his eyes widened with fear.

"The Dark Lady…" he almost whispered to himself, "I thought you were a myth, created by the Italian rats to attempt to control us…".

He dropped the woman whom he had drained dry and continued to stare at me.

"Well then you thought wrong, didn't you. The Dark Lady though? Correct, one point for you" I stated sarcastically.

"Im here on the business and regards of the Volturi. It seems you've been a naughty boy." I said with a mocking almost scolding tone.

My tone darkened "You know the rules…technically, rule. Do not reveal. And what have you done? You have blatantly flouted this basic and most simple of rules in order to satiate your disgusting bloodlust. And, well, Justice must be meted out." I tutted almost provokingly.

Actually, yea, I was trying to provoke, for some kind of struggle, instead of the usual Bowing and Scraping for mercy.

I tilted my head to the left, a mannerism I had picked up from Aro and something I noticed that unnerved my opponents.

He was still standing there, staring at me. Okay then you wanna play? I thought.

All-out provocation coming up.

"So are just gonna stand and let me wipe the floor with your sorry ass?" I said with a careless tone.

I laughed inwardly.

I got my reaction. His eyes hardened almost imperceptively and he charged at me. Excellent.

I vanished and appeared behind him and he twirled around, his eyes widening at my dodging.

I flicked my hand out and a surge of dark energy pulsed out, hurling him through the air and against the wall.

I brought my hand out in front of me and in a vice like shape and I noticed the energy grip his throat while he was held against the wall by my hand.

I chuckled to myself. How very Darth Vader.

He was struggling for breath as I slowly crushed his larynx.

I heard the light running of steps to my left before I was hit by a force that made me lose my concentration and I dropped the renegade.

"Damn" I whispered.

For the first time in a very long time I was thrown through the air and landed in a pile of dustbins in the alleyway.

In a second I was on my feet again and was cursing myself for my stupidity.

The Vampire's mate was there rubbing the neck of the Vampire whom I had within my grasp.

She was looking at me with something akin to hatred. I noticed the anger building inside of me at the audacity of this foolish woman.

Did she even realise _who exactly_ she was dealing with?

I noticed them running towards the other end of the alleyway and I shot my hand out and they were pulled off their feet and thrown back towards me.

I got up and they had risen too, down low in defensive crouches, baring their fangs and growling in what I could only assume was supposed to intimidating.

I laughed at them, audibly, knowing they could hear me. "Now my dears…" In my most patronising voice and a condescending smile stretched on my mouth.

"I couldn't really let you get away now, could I? You, woman, I could've let you away to survive buuuuut you just had to intervene, didn't you? "My tone had turned menacing by the end of the sentence.

"Oh well, so be it."

I held my hand out, palm facing the sky and watched as the dark energy started to gather there and form into a sphere. I hurled it at the woman and watched as it hit her square in the chest and threw her a good twenty feet away down the alley.

The man watched in utter astonishment at what had just occurred.

I saw the woman heaving in agony down in the alleyway, her breathing haggard, deep and uneven.

I knew I had shattered several of her bones.

I stretched my hand out in front of me and watched as the dark energy started to gather again but this time, around my entire hand.

The man started to back away further from me, keeping his eyes locked on my hand. I however wasn't really worried about him.

I focused on the woman and let loose what could only be described as a beam of dark energy down the alleyway towards the woman and I watched in glee as it passed straight through her, shattering her insides and tearing her body in half.

The man screamed in defeat and pain, falling to the ground on his knees at the destruction of his mate. I revelled in them knowing that I could destroy their Love. Reminiscent of Heathcliff I have to say.

"So you're just going to give up then and not try to avenge your mate? Or should I say parts of your mate…?" I finished with an emphasis on the T of mate and a light giggle. This was what I enjoyed. Letting these foolish idiots know what's its like to feel the pain they have inflicted and destroy their thoughts of them being immune.

His head snapped up at my comment and he was on his feet in another second. He was snarling away like a rabid dog.

I was surprised there weren't large chunks of spittle flying everywhere from his grunting and growling.

I had enough of his antics. I focused and felt the dark gather around me. I brought my hands out in front of me, palms facing the canine vampire.

The dark crept away from me, swimming over towards the man.

He stopped his growling and I could practically feel the fear as he bolted in the other direction. I can nearly see the tail between his legs, I thought with a chuckle.

Before he ran even two metres away the dark had reached him, halting him and it crept up his body surrounding its legs with its dark shadowy tentacles and encapsulating his body and wrapping itself around him. My lips raised again in one side in my famous crooked grin.

_Crooked grin._

No I can't think of that now, NO. As my emotions started to replay in my head the dark started to gather once more, growing in power as my hatred and fury took over.

_They_ left me. Alone. In the darkness. They broke my heart. No. _He_ broke my heart.

At that thought I met the eyes of the man whom my powers where strangling. I threw my hands out to the side in a wrenching action and watched as the dark shattered the man before me, pulling him in different directions and smashing him to pieces, like chains pulling at his arms and legs. I looked at the pile of rubble lying halfway down the alley.

Funny, I thought.

Resembles my heart.

I brought the pieces of the woman over to the man and set them on top of the pile.

I chuckled ironically. Still together, even in death.

I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and lit the pile and watched as the flames continued to grow and reduce the transgressors to pure ash.

I walked to the end of the alleyway and listened. I could still hear the man calling for his beloved. It pulled at my heart. Here was Love. A man who would never give up looking for his lover no matter what happened. Not abandoning her at the slightest sign of weakness or humanity.

Again the dark started to gather around me, wanting to be unleashed again upon some unfortunate soul who crossed my fury.

I breathed deeply and walked out into the street and swiftly stepped towards the outskirts of the village, aiming for a quick get-away.

The man grabbed my arm. "Have you seen a woman? Brown hair? Heart Shaped face with chocolate brown eyes?" My breath froze as the memory caused a lump to form in my throat.

(flashback) " '_I love getting lost in those chocolate brown eyes' he said with a chuckle…" _

I shook my head to bring me back to reality and then realised the man had been staring at me.

"Em yea…I saw her walking down that alleyway over there." His look of gratitude was not deserved. "Thank you" he said with a tone of complete sincerity. He ran off in the direction of the alley.

I stalked off, desperately needing to cry the tears that were pooling behind my eyes, knowing I never could when I heard the screams of the broken young man who had found his lost love.

**A/N**

**Hmmm...First chapter. I have several ideas for this story and a hell of alot of explaining still left to do so please, bear with me! lol. And always...You know what to do... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. One is a Company, Five is a Crowd

Thank you to everyone who has read the previous two chapters and heres another one for you to, hopefully *audible gulp*, enjoy :)

Have fun!

Truly, the lights of London at night are spectacular as I glanced from my balcony across the skyline of the capital of England.

My eyes were drawn to the big clock…what was it called again…oh yea Big Ben, I mused to myself sarcastically.

I glanced again over the top of London. It really was one of my favourite cities in the entire world; a world class library, fantastic shows and performances, excellent hotels. Plus the British accent was something I certainly would like to get used to. I was staying in the presidential suite of the Hilton, fabulous place. I chuckled to myself as I imagined a posh English accent saying _fabulous place._ London, London…Why do you do this to me? I have to admit I was in a very good mood.

I had just come from a fantastic performance of Love Never Dies, full praise to Mr Webber for it.

I noticed some of my "friends" among the concierge had nipped out and retrieved some of the books I had requested and had left them on my desk. Truly, a very enjoyable night.

I walked over to my desk and picked the first one up and glanced at the title; Frankenstein. A bit gothic to end the night with. I looked at the next one; Emma. Excellent, im in the mood for a bit of matchmaking. In truth I found the antics of Emma hilarious. I loved the early romantic classics. Pride and Prejudice was a favourite of mine and I knew the pages like the back of my hand…and, well…Mr Darcy. Enough said. I sat back in my armchair and thought of Mr Darcy, the perfect romantic Hero. The room visibly darkened. And it was nothing to do with the London night.

My gift had started to react to the emotions that were swirling within me at the thought of man whom I loved and how had abandoned me… I leaped from my chair and threw the book out through the French doors and out to the balcony, flying over the edge with the force behind my throw. I sighed deeply and sat down, rubbing my forehead.

It was funny, everything had been perfect, a lovely evening spent in a beautiful city…only to be spoiled by thoughts that were as hated as their reality. The theme tune to Mozart's Dies Irae from his requiem started to play in the background.

Audible Groan.

I didn't think an evening could get any worse, but when Aro calls on a mission you know it can't be very good.

"Hello Aro"

I said with all the distaste that I could muster and hopefully he realised the dislike that I was pouring down the phone at being rang. "My dear Bella, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" he said with all the fervour of best friends meeting for coffee.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Aro?" I said a wee bit bluntly. He caught on. "Clearly I did interrupt something…well for speeds sake I'll tell you quickly. There has been an outbreak of Newborn Wars again in Texas. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri should be arriving soon in Heathrow. Please meet them and travel to America and dispose of the outbreak using whatever means necessary."

Newborns? Hmm…Interesting.

"Fine Aro. When are they arriving?"

"They should be there in an hours time roughly. Do play nice Bella now wont you?"

I smirked.

Jane didn't like me being able to thwart her ability. I answered in a sweet, syrupy tone "Of course Aro. Ill make them feel…Right at home." I could practically see Aro grimace at my tone

. "After you dispose of the threat, please return to Volterra. I have some private business I would like to discuss with you. Goodbye Isabella" "goodbye Aro". I shut my phone and threw it on the bed.

I started packing away what little I had unpacked, I liked to shop a little while I was in London, while I thought more on the Newborn scene. I wondered why Aro had sent the other four. I could handle newborns easily, they were fun to play with, always wanting to come back for more but why did he send the others? I couldn't figure it out when I received a text from Alec saying they had arrived and would hopefully meet me at the airport where our flight for Texas was departing in an hour and a half. I text him saying I would be there. I smiled. I liked Alec; he was decent and kind and was, perhaps, the only real friend I had in the Volturi. Scratch that. The only real friend I had. Ever. He understood my need for independence, my need for solace. He knew I had suffered in the past and was always there for me.

My lips curled up in distaste. Unlike his demonic sister, Jane. She hated me with a PASSION. I could see why however.

I smirked.

She never really forgave me for being able to resist her. She was a nasty piece of work though. She got some sadistic pleasure from inflicting pain and grief. You might say, sure so do I. And I suppose you would be right in that sense, but I do it more out of venting my anger and pain out on others. Ok there doesn't seem to be much of a difference, however Jane does it and it seems more primal or simply because she gets her kicks out of it; there's nothing else she gets joy from. Like a want for destruction. Ok, just shut up. You're being slightly dramatic. I chuckled lightly.

I glanced out towards the balcony; I hope Emma landed well.

Forty five minutes later I was sitting beside Alec while waiting for the Volturi's private Jet to refuel. One of the advantages of working for the "Vampire police" was we where allowed to use a Private jet on our missions; instead of having to resist the thirst when locked in a cabin with a hundred humans where the air was continually recycled and the scent of blood continually assaulting your senses… I swallowed the venom pooling at the back of my throat.

I smiled, remembering my greeting from the "Foursome" as I called them; they never left each others sides when on a mission. Felix and Demetri shook my hand, very manly, I chuckled inwardly. Alec gave me a hug, much to the distaste of his twin, who simply stated "freak" while giving me a look that would curdle milk. I pasted a fake wide smile on my mouth and said with extreme friendliness "hello Jane, It's…" I thought for a while before continuing "lovely to see you again". Her lips curled up in an inaudible growl at my tone, which was of course dripping with sarcasm.

Alec woke me up out of my reverie by touching my shoulder and told me the plane was ready for us to board. I got up, grabbed my bag and starting walking towards Felix and Demetri who were already boarding. I glanced at Jane who was already giving me one of her demon looks. I smiled sweetly at her and walked on.

Ten minutes later we were sitting on the plane, I was sitting at the very back hoping that they would realise my want to stay out of any conversation. However Demetri, being the idiot that he is, did try to engage me in conversation. Ever since I had joined the Volturi and he had discovered that I was single, he tried to "dazzle" me with his dashing good looks and Adonis-like ripped muscles that rivalled a Greek Deity and a personality that was simply to die for… Not. I found him repulsive to say the least, he was vain, arrogant, selfish and worst of all…butt ugly. I didn't find him attractive at all and he continually acted as if he was heavens gift to women. God, he got right under my skin. I watched him prattle away about useless things, not paying the least bit of attention to his speech, however little bits reached me about how he destroyed two vampires with ease…I rolled my eyes at his arrogant monologue. He obviously took it as a token that I was appreciative of his vain soliloquy and he winked at me, trying to be flirtatious and failing miserably. I forced a smile and interrupted his tirade about his "excellent" fighting skills "Im sorry Demetri but not only could I not be assed listening to you glorifying yourself but frankly and I think it needs to be said out loud or you simply wont get the message; You. Repulse. Me." I gave one more smile, picked up my Pride and Prejudice and got lost in the musings of Lizzy Bennet while I heard the snickers of laughter coming from the other three resident vampires at my complete rejection of Demetri. I heard him gulp audibly and walk away to his seat on the other side of the cabin. I sighed in relief, hoping that finally he would leave me alone.

An hour later my eyes started glancing out towards the window and the clouds that framed the jet. It was, so far, quite a peaceful journey. No turbulence…bar the obvious lust filled looks that I continued to ignore from a dejected James as I hoped he was starting to realise, He would never tap "that".

I smirked to myself and got lost in Pride and Prejudice again. I practically had the book written in my memory but something about Austen's writing, I just loved it. Her sarcasm and her apparent distaste for the hypocrisy of the society in which she lived and in which the book is set was something that I continually enjoyed and never got tired of. It did make me laugh I have to say. Books were really my only solace. Getting lost in a world where you could ignore the failings and the trappings of reality was something that I desired for. Escaping from a world where reality came crashing down on you like a ton of bricks…It wouldn't make much of a difference to me now though. I suppose a ton of vampires would be more correct.

Yet again fantasising about Mr Darcy and his perfection, the ultimate romantic Hero, brought the memories I wanted to abandon, to leave me, right up to the surface…(flash back) _"Bella I love you. I will never stop loving you…"_

"MY ASS"

I snarled while jumping out of my seat and breaking the seatbelt. Demetri and Felix were both staring at me from the other side of the cabin and Alec was looking worriedly at me while Jane was giving me a look that just bluntly said "Raving Lunatic".

I whispered sorry and sat on a different seat, using my gift to bring my book were it had been hurtled away from me back over.

Alec then cleared his throat "perhaps now it is a good time to discuss our plan of action."

Felix grinned and said" Lets just walk in, rip their throats out and walk back out. Simple." Jane rolled her eyes at the gorilla in vampire clothing.

"Felix sometimes I wonder if you just as think as your muscles. Alec will disable them while you, Felix, and Demetri goes and as you so eloquently put it 'rip their throats out'". "Whereas Myself and…" she shuddered, displaying her distaste for even saying my name "Bella will take out any renegades or fools who think they can take us. And also, I think we can all wear our masks aswell." Jane's eyes lit up at the thought of causing pain, any type of pain and I have to say I was looking forward to demonstrating once more why I was affectionately referred to as The Dark Lady.

We arrived in Austin Airport late in the morning.

People generally avoided us in the airport due to us not only setting off warning bells in their heads and alerting their instincts but also because we all wore dark robes and hoods. Jane's, Alec's and mine were pitch black.

We had a private car hired for out transport and we reached it as soon as we exited the airport. Demetri got in to drive and Felix got in the passenger seat. Jane and Alec got in comfortably in the back, having smaller bodies in comparison to Felix or Demetri. I didn't travel this way if I could avoid it. I preferred to "shadow walk" as I called it or even if there was no-one around levitate myself.

Did I say how much I loved my gift?

We made an agreement to meet at the spot marked out for us on the Satnav that Caius had directed us to in one hour and so we left.

I travelled by the shadows and they travelled by the road.

While travelling I never picked up the scent of any newborns or older vampires for that matter. Interesting. Caius had said that they were even starting to feed off the populace of Austin. We met up again in a, what looked like, a deserted town south of Austin. I couldn't smell anything, human or otherwise.

It was the picture perfect replica of a southern desert ghost town; all we needed was tumbleweed blowing down the main street. Oh, look. There we go; tumbleweed. I felt the hairs starting to rise on the back of my neck as the others got out of their car. What was going on? Vampires never got nervous. _I_ never got nervous. "Kinda creepy this place" Felix said. Me and Jane both rolled our eyes at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "Nothing Felix" I smiled at him with my childish tone. "Listen" ordered Jane "Split up and if you find anything, shout".

I stalked off to what appeared to be the general store. God, it's like im in a western, I thought to myself. I pushed open the door and still couldn't smell anything, or see, or hear. I continually walked around the store, noticing how everything seemed to have been left in a state of disarray, no doors locked; the till was still open in what looked like a transaction. It looked like it had been frozen in place. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. It was like something was being hid from us, what if someone was using a gift… My head shot up with the realisation.

Before I could even call for the rest of them I heard Jane's anguished scream ring throughout the town. I dashed back the way I came and ran back to where I heard Jane shout. All there was, was her mask lying on the ground and no sign of her scent.

Funnily enough, there was no scent of Felix or Demetri either. I then noticed down an alleyway that their masks had been discarded too and lying on the ground.

The hairs were fully up on my neck. I took no chances; there was something strange going on.

It was as if someone was purposely hiding the scents and sounds of everything to confuse us. Well, me now. I surrounded myself in the dark and lifted myself up and on top of the building I was standing beside. I hoped it would give me better view of the place and also a bit more difficult for whatever was stalking the streets to sneak up on me. I then realised I hadn't found Alec's mask. "Alec!" I shouted across the tops of the buildings but to no avail.

If I had a heart it would be pumping at quite an admirable speed right now. I was breathing deeply and ready to pounce on whatever was held within these buildings.

"Bella…"

Alec, I thought to myself.

A sigh of relief flooded me but also apprehension; he didn't sound too good.

I leapt off the roof towards where I heard the voice, the other end of the main street. I arrived at the end and saw nothing. I felt vulnerable, insecure and defenceless… Defence.

I cursed myself, you stupid girl.

I cloaked myself in the dark, forming a physical shield around my body. Instantly I felt better, safer, relaxed.

I was untouchable.

I then felt a force collide with my shield and fell startled to the ground, more startled by the fact I hadn't heard the assaulter.

I got up, spun round and faced him. I smiled deviously; A newborn.

He snarled at me and threw himself at my shield, bouncing off again.

I tilted my head to the side and stuck my tongue out at him. It enraged him and he howled a shriek that made me want to cover my ears.

All of a sudden newborns starting pouring out the windows and doors of the towns buildings, there must have been at least thirty, if not more. I focused my gaze, preparing myself for an onslaught.

"Stop".

A single word echoed around the silence of the town.

A lone woman was walking down the street of the town and I could see from where she had been standing beforehand there were two men and another woman.

I focused my gaze on the woman who had uttered the commanding word. "You are a messenger of the Volturi?" I nodded my compliance. "know that we have taken the other four members of your party and will only give them back, safe, if you agree to leave and not return." She said in a formal tone, I guessed she wasn't used to not getting her own way.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed in her face, so much that I was bent over double. If I were human I would quite literally be wetting myself, tears would have been running down my face and I would be on the ground. The woman's snarl brought me back to reality.

"I opened my mouth while still trying to recover form the laughing fit and still only able to punctuate my laughter with a few nonsensical words "Im…sorr…sorry…just…newborns…you…threaten…Volturi…BWAHAHA"

I recovered slightly and straightened myself up.

"ok let me get this straight; If I leave now and never return me and the other four can leave unharmed?" I chuckled lightly. The woman's snarl returned with her, trying to be, threatening,

"Yes".

"Listen Lady, I don't know what kinda hole you been hiding in but that's not the way things work. You blindfold and do something to the other four to make them pass out which I have to say is quite impressive but do you honestly expect no retribution from the Volturi for this? You do know your dealing with the Elite guard?"

Only the Elite guard, which was us and a few others, were allowed to wear masks.

"Aro would never settle for this and you know it. So why are you even trying to bargain with me?" Her smile increased.

"Well then we will just have to make sure that you cant get back to Volterra then, wont we?"

She flipped back onto her hands and hurled herself upwards, doing a double somersault in the air and landing behind the group of newborns.

I'll admit, I was impressed by her acrobatics and perhaps just a tad jealous.

I shook my head and focused again on her face and watched her smile widen

"Have fun"

she chuckled, clicked her fingers and the newborns started running towards me. I concentrated on my gift, bringing it to the forefront of my mind and watched the Dark pool around my body. The first two reached me and my gift lashed out without me even asking it too; good pet.

It was like tentacles of some kind of giant octopus and when it struck the newborns they were flung threw the air and landed against the walls of the surrounding buildings.

The rest of the group watched in shock as my gift continued to grow and the power build around my hands. The woman herself, I noticed quite gleefully, was looking at me in awe.

"Don't just stand there like gaping tourists, TAKE HER DOWN!" She screamed with her now obvious southern drawl at the top of her lungs. They all turned towards me and I held one hand in front of me and brought my index finger up and beckoned for them to come towards me with an enticing provoking smile.

Four ran towards me and tried to jump me but I just so happened to appear from behind. They were completely caught unawares.

I brought my hand forward in a crushing force and watched as I crushed their windpipes and broke off their marble heads.

I then vaulted over them to my previous position waiting for the next round.

I similarly disposed of about another eight of them this way, however after that they started to get a wee bit wary and using a wee bit of commonsense.

I, however, was not in the least bit worried. I brought my hands forward, palms facing each other and watched as the dark energy began to pool there and form into a sphere of glistening dark power. They stayed where they were, completely entranced by the powers I held, much to the irritation of the woman.

I brought my head up to face them.

"Watch out" I said "this might just…blow you away" I said with a devious smirk.

I thrust my hands out and watched as the sphere hurtled towards the unsuspecting newborns and it exploded upon impact, completely destroying five of them and making ash fall from the sky like snow.

The newborns were now backing away in fear.

"Oh no my little pretties, come now. Don't you want to play?"

I withdrew from my robe a little weapon which the five of us carried for such ventures like this. A sealed bottle, closed tight, no scent or sound could escape once sealed. I broke the seal and held it up. The smell of human blood wafted from it like a serenade to the newborns and I saw their crimson eyes darken with bloodlust.

The whole group of them rushed at me, longing for a taste of what they smelled, what they were lusting after and to which they had no control over.

They jumped on top of me but I focused my gift and I watched as it came flowing to me from the corners of the town, from the doors of the buildings, anywhere where the light was absent and where darkness could fester and grow. I felt it come to me, swirl around me, grow in power and strength as the shadow increased.

I felt drunk on the power it granted me. I felt it fill, my heart, body, my very soul and when I could hold it no longer, released it and watched as I relinquished my hold on it and it cascaded from my body where it had encircled me and it struck each of the newborns trying to reach the bottle. It propelled them away from me as the surge of power struck them, shattering them as I felt my anger, my fury and my pain fill their marble veins and destroy them as they flew through the air.

I breathed in deeply and then let it go. I had very rarely called on my gift on such epic proportions to what I had just done and it felt…invigorating.

I opened my eyes from my power dunk stupor and watched the woman stare at me in open wonder and fear.

In an instant I was right in front of her, my power lifting her by her throat.

I smiled at her "Ok, no more newborns. Where do we go from here? Do I kill you or what?"

She only glared at me from where I was centimetres from crushing her larynx.

"At least tell me your name?" I said coyly while squeezing harder.

"Maria" she rasped out.

"Maria? Nice name." I commented.

"Now Maria. You're going to tell me how my companions ended up like that" I pointed to them on the ground "and then you're going to reverse it. Ok?"

She blinked at me. "Ok?" I said a wee bit more forcefully while adding more pressure to her throat.

"Put her down and we'll tell you what you want to know" said a voice and I looked to my side.

There, standing, with their arms folded where the other three vampires I had seen standing at the top of the town. The man who spoke wasn't the one who interested me. What made me drop Maria wasn't the man who requested either.

It was the fact that I was staring at Alice and Jasper Whitlock.

**A/N**

**Finally some Cullen action... OMG. In the next chapter we will find out why they are there... Tune in next time!**

**And you know what to do! REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


End file.
